Algorithm of Emotions
by EnigmaticMemory
Summary: Alisa's detailed circuitry makes her reactivation complicated and her memories of Lars and events that had happened are lost.In grief, Lars gives up hope and raises questions why Alisa's father made her a weapon. And Dr. Bosconovitch answers them all.
1. Dr Geppetto Bosconovitch

**A/N:** **Well, it's been two years since I wrote another fan fiction. So this is it. This time it's Tekken. Dedicated to all LarsXAlisa fans out there. There's also a ****VERY**** strong brew of Chobits in here as well. Pretty AU and OOC…. I guess…Anyway…**

DR. GEPPETTO BOSCONOVITCH

Lars Alexandersson walked inside a widely futuristic laboratory. Stark white and bounded on all sides by computers and specialized electronic equipments, it looked some sort of operating room. Lars' gaze immediately landed in the center where a desk that's fashioned like an operating table and what it held: Alisa Bosconovitch's body.

"I called you as soon as I encountered this problem." Lee Chaolan said.

"What's the problem?"

"Her programming…It's so… _elaborate,_" Lee stressed the word. "There's a firewall within a firewall, an encryption within an encryption. I can only decipher a fraction of her circuitry; it's so detailed and layered. But I could reactivate her again, give or take another seven months, but that's not the real problem… "

"So what's the main problem?"

"Her CPU's overstressed, and her RAM…"

"RAM? Isn't that…?"

"Random Access Memory." Lee nodded. "The main memory of a computer. In a way, robots nowadays are like computers; they can access the internet, process data and act as they're programmed to. This is the part of the computer that stores operating system software, software applications and other information for the central processing unit to have fast and direct access when needed to perform tasks. Since the CPU—"

"Alright, alright I get it. The point is?" Lars interrupted; he was more concerned on what was the problem in reawakening Alisa and Lee's stalling was making him impatient.

"When a computer shuts down…all the content in the RAM is purged." Lee finished. "It means she won't remember anything after I would startup her again. Her memories are wiped clean."

A horrible silence hung inside the laboratory. Lars looked at Alisa's frame. She looked like she was just sleeping. Even though Alisa would wake up again, show that smile that had gave him a warm company in the most turbid moment of his life….she has no idea who he is...It seemed unbearable, he would not think about it, he could not stand it...

There was a terrible hollow inside him he did not want to feel or examine, a dark hole where Alisa had been, where Alisa had vanished. Lars did not want to have to be alone with that great, silent space, he could not stand it.

Lee studied his face and said: "Hey if you like the way she looks, I can get one of my researchers to build another one that looks exactly like her."

"No. That's alright…." Lars replied. There was something that was constricting in his chest. _It wouldn't be the same anymore…_

Lee looked at him again and thought for a moment. "I'm sorry. I did everything I could…but it seems that…well, I'm not good enough to match Dr. Bosconovitch's knowledge on robotics."

_Dr. Bosconovitch….of course. Alisa's father, _Lars thought, ignited by a new spark of hope._ If I could take Alisa to him, he could—_He stopped in his thoughts. No. Dr. Bosconovitch worked for the Mishima Zaibatsu; approaching him now would be very dangerous. It would only endanger the doctor's life—Alisa would not like that.

"Is that all?" Lars asked Lee, doing his best to keep his voice as normal as possible even though his throat seemed too tight to speak, unable to deny the fact. To say it out aloud that Alisa could never be with him again would make it final, absolute, irretrievable.

"Yes, I suppose so." Lee replied trying to sound tactful as possible. "I'm very sorry for… your loss." Lars didn't reply; he was at least thankful that there was another person who treated Alisa as if she was a real person, not some machine that could easily be disposed.

"I'll walk you out." Lee offered, gesturing kindly; he owed this man so much and there was nothing he could do in return for him.

* * *

An old man approached the reception area.

"Can I help you?" addressed the receptionist, looking up from his computer.

"Excuse me…I'm looking for my daughter," He said.

"Oh, well, let's see about it then, is her shift already over? I can pager her now if you like." The receptionist replied, gesturing towards the screen of the computer.

"Oh no, she was brought here by a man."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sure she was brought here months ago, although I'm not sure which floor she is kept." The old man continued rather ignoring the confusion of the receptionist.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm a bit confused."

"A man brought her here so that she could be alright again. She broke down, you see and I'd like to meet the man who brought her here. I'd like to know if she should really be woken up again." He continued. The receptionist was starting to think that the old man was just an insane vagrant and had simply waltzed into the building.

"I see, but this isn't an asylu-hospital sir, I suggest you go to one." The receptionist replied kindly not wanting to upset the oblivious old man but at the same time wanting to rid himself of a waste of time.

"No, she is here…I'm sure of it. A man brought her here. But I want to know which floor she is kept." The old man insisted.

The receptionist scrutinized the old man. Looking closer, he doesn't seem to be an insane homeless old man: he was wearing a white lab coat, clean but wrinkled as though he had slept in them, his thick silver-framed glasses seems a little grimy as though he doesn't have the time to even wipe them clean and his eyes behind those glasses seemed so tired, as if he only gets a few hours of sleep and is overworked…but he looks so familiar. The receptionist furrowed his brow and tried to remember where he had seen this old man's face.

It was in a magazine all about science and robots…years ago though…but he just can't place it…

"May I ask your name, sir?"

The old man replied.

The receptionist knew it. No wonder he looked so familiar.

* * *

Lee accompanied Lars to the main lobby of Violet Systems. Overhead, the bluish glass roof shimmered in the setting sun, casting its rays of geometric patterns in the air giving the lobby a sense of magnificence. Angular shadows fell like veins across the white smooth walls and down to the marble, sterile floors. The air smelled clean, sterile. A trio of scientists in their white lab coats walked briskly about their footsteps echoing around the walls and talking in fast low voices, their footsteps echoing in the resonant space.

The echo disappeared and an awkward silence enveloped the two men. Lee wanted to say something to him, offer a much more meaningful sympathy. He could hear Lars breathing slowly and consciously as if somehow trying to sieve his grief.

"So what are you going to do?" Lee asked as they were in the main lobby.

His voice woke Lars out of his sad reverie and replied, "I'm thinking of holding a funeral for her."

Lee didn't say anything. Lars looked up and he noticed that Lee was staring at him.

_Yeah, he thinks it's definitely hilarious that a grown man falls in love with a robot, a machine. It's a crazy and stupid thing._ Lars thought; he felt as though he was being cruel on himself but he didn't care nonetheless.

He was going to hold a funeral for Alisa and wondered whether he would ever feel cheerful again: Tougou already died, now Alisa. His last shred of happiness, even though a machine, was taken away from him. There was a gaping hole inside him, where Alisa had gone;her loss seemed to stretch so far, as though in two universes: the one with Alisa in it and the one without. The grief was something that wouldn't go away that easily.

"Take a break for awhile." Lee suggested, trying to lighten the quiet forlorn mood of the Swede. "How about this, let's go to a pub and get a few drinks, how's does that sound?"

"No, thanks, I'm not up for drinking tonight." Lars replied; he never found alcohol as a way of downing his problems. "I'd like to be on my own tonight…." He just wanted to spend time alone and tomorrow he'd get Alisa's body and plan where her final resting place should be, somewhere where he could get to visit her everyday... if possible.

They passed by the reception area and they saw an old man wearing a wrinkled white lab coat and thick silver-framed glasses.

"—I want to know which floor she is kept."

"May I ask your name, sir?"

"Bosconovitch….Dr. Geppetto Bosconovitch."

The name, despite said out in a quiet voice, seem to have rang out in the main lobby. Lars turned. Sure enough, Dr. Bosconovitch was standing in front of the reception area, his back on him.

"I'm looking for my daughter. Can you point me out where the robotics research laboratory is?"

**A/N:**_ Okay, that's it for now. I have to write the second chapter. Wish me luck. Sorry if Dr. Bosconovitch seems insane, Lars is emo and Lee is pretty out of character and thought it's about Lars and Alisa, the interactions is much more on Dr. Bosconovitch and Lars. I'll try to make this seinen-like. Please review._


	2. Father and Daughter

**A/N: Took me awhile to write this. I had thesis defense…stupid thesis.**

FATHER AND DAUGHTER

The ascent was slow. Lars didn't remember how they had gotten to the main elevator, but they were there. Lee was in between Dr. Bosconovitch and Lars; the silence was more labored now the old doctor was here. No words were exchanged and no one seemed to be breathing.

As the elevator climbed, Lars' thoughts raged inside his head, dying to talk to Dr. Bosconvitch, wanted answers to his questions but couldn't put them into sequence.

Alisa. That was the only thing that was clear in his turbid thoughts.

As the elevator climbed, Lars' world swelled with hope. Only a couple of floors and he was secretly anticipating every _ping_ of the elevator.

_She's going to wake up, talk to me again…smile at me again. _The very thought of her smiling at him made the corners of his mouth twitch into a quick smile.

_Alisa's going to be alright. I'm going to take her to see the world, I'm going to be with her again and I'm going to say all those things that I've never said before… _

_Just the two of us. _

But something suddenly crossed his mind, and stole a quick glance at the indifferent and quiet expression of Dr. Bosoconovitch.

_He's going to take her back._

That might be the reason why he came here. He's her father after all. He bit his lip and quickly thought of something. He could beg him to let Alisa be with him, even for a few months, if not, a few weeks, if not, a few days….If not, maybe just a glimpse of her smiling at him the moment she's reactivated…and hear her voice even if it was 'goodbye'.

They finally reached the robotics research laboratory. Still, silence hung like a blade. Lee cleared his throat and said something that he needs some matters to attend to and stayed in the elevator. Lars was thankful that he was a very tactful man. He and Dr. Bosconovitch stepped out of the elevator and into the corridor which was now the Violet System's robotic research facility.

"Dr. Bosconovitch, did you come here on your own?" Lars asked, finally finding the right time to speak.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm do not like taking body guards with me, especially ones provided by the Zaibatsu." He replied with a kind voice.

"But isn't the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation are still on one another throats?"

"So what will the Zaibatsu do? Kill me?" He said with a humorless laugh. "Let them try, and we'll see if they're confident enough to push the U.N. around again. Either way, even if they don't need me anymore, I'll see Alisa again. No matter what."

Lars fell silent. He admired the old doctor's bravery and resolve to see his daughter.

They entered the laboratory. Lars allowed the old doctor to go ahead of him but it seemed like Dr. Bosconovitch was hurrying his pace. He kept on thinking on what words to say to the old doctor if he would say that he'd like to have Alisa back and forbid him from seeing her again. He would tell him how he felt about her, even if it meant getting on his knees and begging. They finally reached the room where Alisa's body was kept.

"Oh, sweetie…" Dr. Bosconovitch said sadly the moment he saw Alisa's frame. The old doctor quickly swept towards her. He clasped her hand, stroked her hair and gently kissed her forehead.

Lars held back and allowed father and daughter to be reunited. It looked a bit sad.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen…I'm so sorry." Dr. Bosconovitch said, stroking Alisa's hair.

He's a good dad; he never lacked giving affection. The way Alisa had talked about him he's definitely a good father. The affection he had shown right now already said everything. He's the kind of father who would protect their children to the last breath. A father who wouldn't make their children a tool for a disposal of another…so then…

"…why?" Lars said out loud, finishing his thoughts.

Dr. Bosconovitch looked up, his face impassive. For a few moments, the two men, old and young, looked into each other, tried to decrypt the other's thoughts.

"Dr. Bosconovitch," Lars started. "I know you really love Alisa, but –"

"Why did I make a robot that's designed to serve Kazama Jin unquestioningly with my daughter's image?" the old doctor interrupted. It caught Lars for a moment. So he was prepared for that question.

"Yes. Why?"

Dr. Bosconovitch looked very unhappy and looked away from Lars and Alisa and glanced at the floor.

"Technology today has made startling advancements at an alarming rate…Now is the computer age. For most people, androids and robots represent the advancement of technology. They can do almost about everything and anything; after all they do anything you program them to do." He started blankly; he then removed his gaze off the pristine laboratory floor and looked at Lars, straight in the eyes, with his exhausted and aged ones.

"A robot exists primarily and impassively because human beings give them goals. Robots, like machines, will not be active as long as they are tools for human beings."

Lars looked at him incredulously; his words were similar to what Jin said about Alisa. Anger licked his insides. Is this man really her father? But before he could say anything, the old man sighed deeply and his tired eyes expressed terrible sadness. It seemed like he regretted what he had said.

"It's a fact. Robots, no matter human they may seem, are still machines. I know Alisa can be mistaken for a human girl, but it doesn't hide the fact that she is still a robot. It's undeniable. …But that depends on the person. They can be more than machines. Such as the case with mine." He said. "It's not like I agree with that fact. Every time I would think about Alisa I always forget about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't get me wrong." Dr. Bosconovitch apologized sadly. "I love Alisa. I love her so much. I know you are blaming me for what happened to her. If you are to attack me, as I know I have thoroughly deserve it."

"Of course I won't. That's not what I meant. I was just surprised at what you said about Alisa because she's your daughter. I don't blame y—"

"It is _my _fault on what happened to Alisa." Dr. Bosconovitch said. "The blame is mine alone to take. I was trying to keep her alive. An old man's mistake. But my life, for the past fifty years, didn't give me options to choose and my choices are based on the precariousness of the situation. Please understand."

The sudden change of the doctor's demeanor was so surprising and unpredictable. Lars' anger quickly disappeared. Maybe his age has taken its toll on him and after all, the doctor does look exhausted. He knew for a fact that Dr. Bosconovitch was forced to work for the Mishima Zaibatsu. Anger quickly disappeared and pity took place.

"I suppose I should tell you. I ask only patience. You can have your chance of raging at me—to do whatever you like—when I'm done. I won't stop you. Please let me explain."

**A/N:**_ A bit short. The third__ chapter is much longer. Please review._


	3. Reasons

REASONS

"This all started years ago, after I lost my only child, my daughter. She died of an illness I couldn't cure; she was the only one I have left and she meant everything to me." The old doctor started but after that he stopped. A moment of silence and he pursed his old lips and continued this time with a wan voice.

"Even though I had watched her die, I could not accept it and later on I had dedicated my study on human resurrections and cryogenic technology in hopes and attempts of reviving her.

"I did not forget about my daughter…or rather I _couldn't_ forget. After her death a question always nagged me: 'You call a child who lost his or her parents an orphan, you call a man who lost his spouse a widower and a woman who lost hers, a widow…then what do you call a parent who lost their child?'" Dr. Bosconovitch looked sadly at Lars and said "Is there any word for that?"

"And so I built Alisa. Years ago I was forced to labor for the Mishima Zaibatsu. I didn't have a choice back then but later on it worked to my advantage on building Alisa, I suppose that was the only reason why for the past years being forced to work for the Mishima Zaibatsu was a little bearable to me; the Zaibatsu's robotic research facility has all the latest cutting-edge technologies and I exhausted all those to build Alisa including all my findings in my previous researches …" Dr. Bosconovitch faded and he entered a few moments' contemplation and continued "…no, not just technology and my findings… I poured my heart and soul into it. Love. Yes. I made her with love." He said rather more to himself than to Lars.

"I made Alisa to be outwardly indistinguishable to my daughter. But for me that wasn't enough; I programmed her with my daughter's likes, dislikes, her mannerisms and actions and all the memories I had with her. It was an amazing success. If people hadn't known my daughter had died, you would say that Alisa is my daughter.

"I remember it so well when Alisa first woke up. It was on that day, years ago, when my daughter died in her sleep. There was only a few seconds left before the progress bar was completely full. When it beeped signaling its completion….she opened her eyes….smiled at me and called me papa….

"I was so happy. It was if my daughter just fell into a deep sleep and woke up.

"After that, Alisa lived with me in the Zaibatsu's research facility. She was like a new born infant at first; she knew nothing of the world, but slowly she began learning. If you'd seen her then, oh she grew more and more adorable every passing day. Even if it was just Alisa and me, in a bland environment…we were a family. I was a father again to a lovely child." Dr. Bosconovitch once again fell silent for a few moments, and then he added, once again, more to himself "It was more than I could ask for. That was more than enough."

"However…there were things that gave me signs that it wasn't meant to be…I should've known."

"Signs?" Lars asked, though already having a hunch what it was.

The old doctor nodded and his aged and knotted hands quivered and he clenched them, he sighed, his eyes behind his thick grimy glasses looked very exhausted than before.

"When the new leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu came to power, Kazama Jin, the once dormant military research facility was once again on its feet…and I would be reprimanded for using the facilities for my _own_ needs, not the Zaibatsu's requirements. If they found out about for what purpose I had built Alisa, I know they would regard her as rubbish in terms of military ammunition and weaponry. It only meant that they would dispose of her." Dr. Bosconovitch paused again and this time, Lars saw, looked suddenly angry. "Is it so wrong to feel the joy of being a father again? Is that so bad? I always wondered if they have ever lost a child, an only child. I wondered have they ever felt watching their own child die with their own eyes when you stood by and there was nothing you could do."

For a few more moments, Dr. Bosconovitch was incensed in silent anger. Lars could not offer any tactful words to ease the tension of the circumstance.

"I wasn't afraid if they would kill me…" he said in a weary voice. "I am old, I lived my life and I'm not afraid of death and if it wasn't for me the Zaibatsu wouldn't be so confident in taking on the entire world." Dr. Bosconovitch gave out a small, humorless laugh and continued "…But Alisa…Alisa is my child, no matter what other people say that she's a robot, a machine that's _built_ … android or not, produced not conceived, created not born… but to me, she is my daughter. They were going to take my lovely child away from me…I do not want that to happen….

"So, I have to make it look like I had made her for the Zaibatsu's leader….

"That purpose had not raised a question why I had made Alisa in the image of my daughter. Of course, it was the perfect cover story: I had kept her in the most secretive room of the facility and I had exhausted and used every equipment up to their limit. Alisa was the very epitome of how advance the Mishima Zaibatsu research facility could be; she was the heart and soul of my research. No one had raised a question why I had used my daughter's image and why not a faceless machine devoid of any emotion."

"I placed her once again in her clear capsule to install several programs that are required in combat and serve Kazama Jin without question and kill without discernment…

"I remember the time when I placed Alisa back into her capsule; she told me that everything was going to be alright. She so naïve, so innocent; she doesn't know the situation she was in.

"I thought I was going to break…for the first time in years being forced to work in the Zaibatsu. Their death threats, their guns, their power…none of it scared me…but the thought of taking Alisa away from me or making her into a weapon…It was unbearable.

"But I had no choice. As always.

"I was very angry at myself; I wanted to protect her from everything that could harm her. Yet, there I was making her a weapon that I know would hurt her more deeply. I thought of myself as an incompetent father: I couldn't do anything about my wife years ago, I couldn't save my daughter from an illness when everyone calls me '_doctor_'…and now I couldn't save Alisa." He paused for a moment. "I think I don't deserve to be called a father at all…a creation that I made with love was now a mere object for spreading someone else's hate." Dr. Bosconovitch told himself (_There he goes again._ Lars thought).

Lars wanted to say something that would quell the sadness and guilt of Dr. Bosconovitch but before he could open his mouth, Dr. Bosconovitch started once again.

"Even if she was now installed with software required for combat…I kept track of everything. Even she is now regarded more like a new type of gun; I still made sure that program would be removed someday. I had hoped that when all of those things would be over, somehow, we can go back to being a family again…."Dr. Bosconovitch's voice once again faded. He sighed as though collecting himself. Lars waited patiently as he watched the old doctor remove his grimy glasses and wiped them with his lab coat.

"An old fool's hope." He said while wiping them. The glasses' cleanliness had not improved even one bit but he placed them back on his face regardless and continued.

"I have to make it very believable that Alisa was created to protect the Mishima Zaibatsu's CEO and even parrot it herself. I made it look like that I made Alisa for Kazama Jin's protection and the Mishima Zaibatsu's benefit; everything she hears, sees, and interactions with other people, all of it are routed to the Mishima Zaibatsu's central mainframe archives and also to Kazama Jin.. It wasn't meant for information gathering, it was my way of keeping track of her … it was a way of watching over my daughter. Even though I can't do anything…at least, I can see what's happening to Alisa…."

"The additional software I had installed could only be activated by Kazama Jin's voice print. Even when her safe mode is deactivated her initial program is still running. I didn't completely install it as a permanent program in her system, when activated, it's only a façade. A plain acting that she's under his control."

"Which means?" Lars asked the reason still a little vague for his understanding.

"This means that she is still conscious of what the command is making her do. This means she is still completely aware of the person she is fighting against. When she was forced to fight you… the fighting software became incompatible with her initial programming. For the briefest moment, her 'safe mode' went back after you defeated her for the first time. It wasn't only of the hits you delivered, but she also fought against it. That software is temporary; it is a foreigner in her main system. The command given was clear, the program processed it well in her system…but she didn't want to. It was like being pulled apart by horses in opposite directions.

"Bit by bit the program was crashing. Alisa identified who you really are. However, she was still forced to fight. And in the end…"

Dr. Bosconovitch's voice trailed away. He swallowed and continued. "The fighting software finally crashed. Her initial programming prevailed…if given the choice; Alisa could've just disobeyed that command and still fight by your side. That software I had installed for combat…the moment she was forced to fight you…contradicted her initial programming. I did not expect the person that she least of all wanted to wound…was the person she's forced to kill.

"It was an internal struggle for her. That software, made her fight you and it…was giving her that emotional burden: guilt. That ordeal resulted to such stress on her CPU. Alisa's programming wasn't built to harbor such stress and she wasn't made for combat to begin with. And altogether…she shut down…."

After those three words where said, silence fell. Lars cast his gaze at the floor and was once again reminded of that event. Having heard of Dr. Bosconovitch's reasons on why he had made Alisa and on how he had felt about making her into a weapon made him angry again at Jin. So many lives were destroyed and so many families were torn in order to achieve his goal…despite the sacrifice he had made…he just couldn't help it…

_I'm no saint to judge him. I'm no saint to judge him._ He quietly repeated to himself in his head. Gradually, his anger dissipated and was reminded on the hatred Jin took on himself to save the world and getting rid of the Devil Gene in him…on how much he had suffered.

"I apologize for that combat programming which was very inconvenient and unkind to you." Dr. Bosconovitch said, brining Lars back from his reverie, now looking at him and smiling lightly. "I know that program made you to make hard decisions."

"In the line of duty there are hard decisions I need to make on the spot or else the result would be more deaths of my troops; it was…nothing new…" Lars replied truthfully, not wanting to give Dr. Bosconovitch another reason to blame himself. "I'm sorry for hitting Alisa." He added.

"I'm sure my little girl understood. The thing is it nearly cost you your life."

"It was always like that. It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. I'm still alive."

Dr. Bosconovitch looked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry Mr. Alexandersson; I don't wish to burden you with my guilt and problems. Please do pardon an old man's droning complaints."

"There's nothing to apologize, doctor. It was only natural that you want to do something to save Alisa, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Thank you for saying that. But on the contrary, it makes me frustrated sometimes that my creations which I've intended neither for good nor evil fall unto the wrong hands."

Lars looked at the Dr. Bosconovitch, at a loss of what to say. Dr. Bosconovitch went back on stroking Alisa's hair looking very despondent as Lars retreated in contemplation. Throughout their conversation, the old doctor had a habit of talking more to himself than to Lars; it was obvious that the Mishima Zaibatsu's research laboratory had no sentient in it that the old doctor had no means of having a meaningful conversation such as family and love. He had been very happy having Alisa; she was his source of life and soul in an inert environment where he was trapped for years. Lars breathed in slowly. Another difficult choice, but he has to. He had numerous experiences of these kinds of situations in the combat zone, but in this case, it felt heavier. Sadder. Lonelier.

"Dr. Bosconovitch…is it alright with you if I could at least be with Alisa…for just a few moments… after she's reactivated…I would like to talk to her….there's something very important I would like to say to her before she goes home with you."

"Goes home with me? Oh no, I'm not here to take Alisa back. I came here for you, Mr. Alexandersson."

"Me?" Lars said, slightly surprised.

"Yes. You. Alisa told me so much about you." Dr. Bosconovitch said, peering at him over his grimy glasses, smiling lightly.

"When..?" Lars asked in confusion; he couldn't recall Alisa meeting with her father personally at that time they were together.

"In Alisa's every waking moment, everything is routed to Kazama Jin…and also to my private computer system. The Zaibatsu's CEO can access Alisa's interactions and gather information, but Alisa can only access the internet, the Zaibatsu's archives, the files but she cannot access any information on the user; a one-sided communication. She cannot interact. What does the CEO care about what Alisa thinks or wants to talk about? But for my personal computer system…it also works the other way around." Dr. Bosconovitch explained. "Chatting, video messaging, live webcast for example."

Lars stared at the doctor, and then looked at Alisa. Alisa's lips, even though static for months, looked as if its corners were slightly curled, as if giving a small, proud smile, as if she had been eavesdropping on their conversation. He looked up again at Dr. Bosconovitch who was looking at him; he was also giving a small, rather sheepish smile. He felt blood rushing up to his face. Wonder what Alisa had said about him that made her father smile like that?

"All the things she's been saying to me about you made me want to meet you. I've never seen her so happy." Dr. Bosconovitch said still wearing that small sheepish smile. He suddenly looked stern, folded his arms, and gave a 'back-off-or-else-I'll-bite-you-in-the-nose' look. "But I'm sorry; I'm not the type of father who would just approve any boy my daughter shows me."

"Now you know my reasons why I made Alisa that way and why I love her. Now tell me yours."

**A/N:**_ This is the part where it sounds like Chobits….this was supposedly to be uploaded 2 weeks ago, but the pc _and _laptop broke down…so…anyway, please review. I'd appreciate it. Chapter 4's coming up._

_made some corrections (03/26/'10) sorry..._


	4. Reasons II

**A/N: After a long hiatus, the final fic's finally up. I hate it when my mind goes blank and can't think of a good story then summer classes and internship on top of it. Took me a LOT of time just stringing my ideas together; damn writer's block. Then I felt bad because my Lars and Alisa tribute in youtube got muted (F**K you WMG). Also, my pc and laptop broke, all thanks to my beloved brother. **

**Thank you for waiting. Read, review and enjoy. :)**

REASONS II

"I need to know what your feelings for Alisa are. I can see that you care about her so much. But exactly how much do you care?" Dr. Bosconovitch asked. "It's not that I don't like you. It's just that there are still things Alisa doesn't understand."

"I'm never really good with words. Well, Alisa…she helped me so much…" Lars answered.

Dr. Bosconovitch's stern look did not soften. "Loving someone because they're convenient to have around is easy to confuse with true love; it's definitely helpful to have an android that can access the internet, can hack majority of the world's online database, have limitless and numerous access to Global Navigation Satellite Systems and also the Mishima Zaibatsu database with ease and fighting software complete with radar, resonance scanners, collapsible jet packs and chainsaws embedded."

"No that's not what I meant." Lars said quickly. Wrong words. The old doctor looked at him, still uncompromising, with a rather disapproving look. He felt embarrassed; he was never good with words when it came to these things; he can only say these kinds of things in the last moments, but it is now or never.

"Alisa…Alisa is my friend in the moments when I didn't know who I was. I was a complete stranger to her; but she didn't care and helped me anyhow. She kept me company. When I had lost my memories she was still pleasant about it and never doubted me and became my friend. I didn't love her because she was convenient to have around. I love about her regardless of what she can do…I love Alisa, because Alisa is Alisa."

That was it. Lars thought. He felt he had said everything. But Dr. Bosconovitch still looked a little unconvinced.

"Even if Alisa will never be human?"

"Yes." Lars said with decisiveness. "Does it matter if Alisa will never be human? She was much more human than the people I've encountered. Alisa may never be human but her feelings are purer than humans; when I was with her, she was always straightforward, no morals to confuse the matter."

"You do know that it's all part of her programming?" Dr. Bosconovitch reminded; he looked a little comfortable now. "Everything about Alisa…her smile, her gestures, her mannerisms…it's all a program, decoded by her advanced motherboard. I only believed that she could love because it stemmed from my wish of having a child again and my guilt for not being able to save my daughter. I wished somehow those emotions are real. It's a program. All of it. As her creator I should know it more than anyone else. She's not alive in the first place—"

"I see how terrible the Zaibatsu's research facility must be. Everyone's cynical thinking no one has different perspectives." Lars interrupted, giving a hint of little exasperation. Dr. Bosconovitch looked at him in surprise. This was the first time Lars interrupted him; he was getting rather irritated now that everyone, even Alisa's father, telling him that she will never be human. "I already know that she's a robot. I already know that she runs on some sort of special or complex or whatever kind of programming. But I don't care.

"Alisa was always beside me in the most insecure moments of my life. She didn't know who I was or what my intentions were. But she knew I was a fugitive in the eyes of the company that she was made for. She was the closest thing to a human soul I had ever been with. I had completely no idea what was going on or why people were out to get me, but she disregarded that fact and helped me get back my memories. I didn't know how it began…even I already know that she's a machine…

"Before I knew it, I was in love with her android or not.

"What does it matter to other people that it isn't the same love between two human beings? Even if it's not the same love experienced between two human beings, so what?"

It was a spur of the moment, and Lars felt like he had poured his soul into it. He didn't feel self-conscious; he knew it was true; either way this was no time to be embarrassed. Dr. Bosconovitch looked at him, his expression illegible, and his hand on Alisa's shoulder.

"If ever these reasons aren't enough for you, doctor, I'd just like to say that everyone see things in a different way or just the same. But they are reasons nonetheless. Alisa is a daughter to you, to your lab assistants she's just a project they need to take care of out of their jobs, to others—" Jin's voice crossed Lars mind, and anger briefly simmered inside him "—she's just a machine. But to me, she's my special someone; other people do not see that. What I saw in Alisa was far beyond than the metallic substitutes that served as a shell...and that shell covered her human soul. You said it yourself, Dr. Bosconovitch…it depends on the person. Alisa's more than a machine…to you… and to me. "

"Yes. I agree with you…Well, centuries of research and still human beings can't understand how their emotions function or there is no explanation in neurology or psychology that can fully interpret and predict the actions of the human mind. So then, what's wrong with loving a being that's not even human itself?" Dr. Bosconovitch said, for the first time, happily. Lars was surprised at the sudden change of melancholic demeanor of the old man. Dr. Bosconovitch merely gave a small and kind smile at his expression and continued.

"The more she was with you, the more the algorithm I had programmed into her became so complex." Dr. Bosconovitch said, proudly. "All those elaborate programs finally tuned themselves into a complicated algorithm even I can't understand. I wanted to create a daughter that could love. To tell you the truth…I only expected that kind of love to be _Storge_. When I was building Alisa, what I had in mind was that a kind of love a daughter would feel towards her father...But I did not expect her to _surpass_ her programming. When she first saw you….I suppose because you were the first stranger that treated her with dignity and respect, treated her like a real human being, not handled her like an object. I'm sorry if those life-and-death situations weren't enough to convince me how much you care for her."

"I understand why you won't let go of Alisa that easily Dr. Bosconovitch." Lars said. "Any decent father would on their daughter."

"I apologize again. I just don't want Alisa to be treated like an object again like she was with the former CEO of the Zaibatsu…and, well…knowing the people whom I have worked for for years; they cannot even show a drop of compassion among their family members, let alone a machine, I had lost faith in humanity. I knew you and Alisa went through a lot, such a strong bond was formed between the two of you. And now to think on it…I believe she's better off with you; your love for her is much purer than mine."

"You're her father. I can't match how much you feel about her." Lars replied gently.

"I made Alisa to be outwardly identical to my daughter because of my guilt; she was meant to be a replacement. I felt guilty making her a substitute; Alisa and my late daughter are two separate entities…so I gave her a different name—Alisa. But for you, you love Alisa because Alisa is Alisa. You do not have a trace of guilt behind your love for her.

"I can see now why Alisa never left your side, never bothered to say what her purpose to the Zaibatsu was…never doubted you…. She fought so hard against that software you know…even it resulted to the damage of her CPU…she wanted to tell you how sorry she was for not telling you everything about her, sorry for causing you trouble…sorry for betraying you."

Dr. Bosconovitch looked at him meaningfully. "Alisa was terrified that you would hate her."

"I never hated Alisa. I mean, I didn't force her to stay with me all those times; she could've left me if she wanted to." said Lars. "I didn't blame her for betraying me. It wasn't her fault; even not knowing what she was really made for."

"I'm glad to hear that from the person Alisa chose as her special someone." Dr. Bosconovitch said warmly. "I gave her ability to distinct between the things that are very important to her and which aren't. In other words, you were more important to her than anything else."

"But Alisa," Lars began, temporarily forgetting that Alisa hadn't been reactivated yet. "Is she going to be alright? She can be reactivated, right? But Lee Chaolan said that when Alisa would be reactivated, her memories are gone."

"I apologize once again. Alisa will only loose her memory when she is reactivated without my voice print. It's a failsafe program to ensure that Alisa will never be in possession of a person who sees her nothing more than an object."

"And her memories? Will all of it still be there?" Lars asked a growing hope and joy started spreading inside him.

"Yes. All of it." Dr. Bosconovitch said, he then embraced Alisa and said, in a muffled voice, "Sweetie, now I see your reason why he is your special someone, now I know why you didn't want to leave him. So if you please, wake up. He's waiting."

The wireless monitors and computers that bound the walls of the laboratory suddenly blinked to life. Then a cool female voice echoed across the laboratory.

PROCESSING…

INITIALIZING FULL-SYSTEM RECOVERY PROGRAM…

The progress bar was almost full; it only took a quarter of a second, then the monitors flashed images of what seemed to be memories but they were all played as though in a movie in a fast pace. Only 3 more agonizing percentage Lars had to wait for Alisa's reactivation.

"These are all her memories. I'm quite surprised that it only took a very short time for Alisa to reactivate." Dr. Bosconovitch said. He then looked at Lars. "She's so happy to see you again."

"Thank you, doctor." Lars said. Every fiber of his being was radiating with happiness now. Alisa was coming back to him.

"No." Dr. Bosconovitch said, shaking his aged head. "Thank _you_. It was because of you Alisa was able to find her happiness, her special someone, away from an environment that sees her merely as a machine. I'm glad she found a very good man. From here on, Alisa is already under your care and no longer a chattel of the Mishima Zaibatsu. So if you please, take care of my little girl. " Then he turned towards the entrance of the laboratory.

"Dr. Bosconovitch, wait." Lars called. The old doctor stopped and looked back. "Don't you want to be with Alisa again?"

"You are kind." Dr. Bosconovitch said, smiling, peering at him over his glasses. "It's already enough for me to see that Alisa is in good hands. Also, it's for her safety; the Zaibatsu already knows that I treat her like she is my own daughter, they'll just hold her ransom and with that, have all the reasons for me to work more tediously than the last."

"I think Alisa would like to see you again." Lars explained. But the old man shook his head.

"This is the thing when having children; they grow up, make decisions on their own, they move out…you let them go." Dr. Bosconovitch gently said. "Alisa told me that she always wanted to be with you. I respect that decision and I want her to be in a world where she is not judged as a machine, but as a human being."

Lars nodded, taking this as a close to his meeting with Dr. Bosconovitch. The old doctor smiled at him last time, then gave a tired, contented and loving look at Alisa and turned his heel and left the laboratory. At that moment, a signal echoed across the laboratory signaling completion, Alisa's eyes opened, just like the time when Lars first met her. She sat up and placed her feet on the floor.

"This place…" Alisa said with her sweet voice that Lars had been so anticipating hearing again for months, looked around. "This isn't Papa's laboratory…"

"Welcome back, Alisa." Lars greeted. Alisa turned to face him and her face seemed to have bloomed, like the loveliest flower, with happiness. With that smile, happiness spread throughout every fiber of his being. _She's back_.

"Lars-kun… I'm so happy to see you again." She said in a voice that Lars had so missed to hear, and then she cocked her head slightly to the side. "But I thought I heard Papa's voice…"

"Yes, he was here. He woke you up." He explained.

Alisa's face glowed with the sweetest affection; she then stepped forward and embraced Lars. '_She is so warm. I can't believe that she's a machine._' Lars thought as he returned her embrace, then he remembered something.

"Alisa, your father told me that he didn't understand anymore the algorithm he programmed into you. Can you explain to me what made you come with me, even knowing that I was a complete stranger to you?" Lars asked after ending the embrace. Alisa looked at him and smiled.

"Papa called it 'The Algorithm of Emotions.' I know the way Papa made me was so…_complex_. He told me that rationalizing emotions was senseless; he told me that there is no precise taxonomy of emotions. Papa once told me that there can be no knowledge without emotion. We may be aware of a truth, yet until we have felt its force, it is not ours. To the cognition of the brain must be added the experience of the soul. And that was the theory he had based my program into. All that said, I do not need to think what I _feel_."

Lars thought over what Alisa had explained to him; it all seemed vague and paradoxical. But they were happy…and right now, that was all that matters.

**END.**

_A/N: WEEEEEEEH! I'm sorry if in the end it seemed pretty boring. ~_~ Please cut me some slack, I'm trying to get back my writing skills; as I've mentioned in the first chapter I haven't written anything for two years. _

_Another LarIsa story is coming up. I'll try to make it better. Please review, I don't know if this is good enough because I think I've fallen short of my own standards. _

_"There can be no knowledge without emotion. We may be aware of a truth, yet until we have felt its force, it is not ours. To the cognition of the brain must be added the experience of the soul."  
Arnold Bennett (1867-1931)_


End file.
